my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Other Big Engine
* Tracy Blagdon |series = 23 |series_no = 23.04 |number = 542 |released = * 18 May 2019 |previous = Chucklesome Trucks |next = Heart of Gold}} The Other Big Engine is the fourth episode of the twenty-third series. Plot Thomas is working on the Brazilian Railway when a big blue engine rushes past him and Gabriella. Thomas later sees the engine, who introduces himself as Gustavo and asks Thomas about how he is liking it on the Railway. When Thomas says he loves it, Gustavo tells Thomas that Brazil is seen as the land of the future. He then tells Thomas that he'll see him later, while calling him a little engine. Thomas can't help but think that Gustavo reminds him of another engine on Sodor, but can't think of who it is. After accidently causing Cassia to knock some crates of fruits off Gabriela's truck, Gustavo accidently crashes into the fruit while saying "Oh the indignity" in Portuguese. After Thomas apologises for what he did, this also makes him realise that Gustavo reminds him of Gordon. This makes Thomas shocked to find he's travelled to another railway to meet an engine like Gordon. Gustavo later pulls up alongside Thomas at a signal and accidently offends Thomas when Gustavo calls him a little engine while telling him not to take the express line. Thinking Gustavo is being bossy to him, Thomas decides to take the express line anyway. Although he initially likes the view of it, he ends up running low on fuel and stops while he sees an engine coming up ahead that's set for a collision course to Thomas. The engine is revealed to be Gustavo, who is able to stop in time. While Thomas attempts to explain to Gustavo that he didn't listen to what Gustavo told him to do because of his dislike for being bossed around by big blue engines, Gustavo tells Thomas he was only trying to help him. He then states that he likes Thomas, thinking he has fire and pushes him back to help him get some coal. Thomas then tells Gustavo about Gordon, the engine Gustavo initially reminded him of, when he first saw him. Characters * Thomas * Gabriela * Gustavo * Cassia * Gordon * Edward * Henry * Toby * Flying Scotsman * The Brown Tender Engine Locations * Brazil ** Amazon Rainforest ** Guanabara Bay ** Gustavo's Express Line * Island of Sodor ** Knapford ** Vicarstown ** Vicarstown Sheds ** Wellsworth Sheds ** Tidmouth Sheds Cast US * Joseph May as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Gordon * Francisco Labbe as Gustavo * Monica Lopera as Gabriela * Laura Cucurullo as Cassia Trivia * Going by production order, this is the seventh episode of the twenty-third series. * This is the first episode that takes place in Brazil. * As Gustavo shunts Thomas away, Thomas makes a reference to The Great Race. * Francisco Labbe, Monica Lopera and Laura Cucurullo join the voice cast, the latter taking over as Cassia from Teresa Gallagher. * This marks Gustavo’s only appearance in the twenty-third series. * On the Nick Jr. USA airing, this episode is paired with Grudge Match. * With the exception of the Flying Scotsman, the engines Thomas compares Gustavo to are all the former members of the Steam Team. Goofs * When Gabriela is translating Gustavo's "oh, the indignity" to Thomas, he is missing from the scene in her lamp's reflection. * In the fantasy sequence, one of the Gustavo clones is not on the rails and clipping through the sheds. Category:Episodes Category:Series 23 episodes